Papa Voldy
by Aludra Enigma-Prince
Summary: Un petit Harry, un "grand méchant" Voldemort, des mangemorts attendrit, de la Cuteness. Suivez les petites histoires de Harry Potter et de son papa pas tout à fait normal. De son enfance à sa vie adulte sans oublier sa vie à Poudlard.
1. Chapter 1

Tom Marvolo Riddle, plus connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort, était assis en bout de table. Autour de celle-ci, plusieurs hommes et femmes étaient présents. Chacun d'entre eux avait leur importance dans le premier cercle du groupe auquel ils appartenaient. Être un mangemort était une distinction bien particulière et aux yeux des sorciers. Vous appartenez au côté sombre de la magie, vous défendez vos opinions qui semblent malsains auprès des bien penseurs. Ainsi, le lord noir, comme il se faisait appeler, présidait sur l'organisation. Pour le moment, tout allait plutôt bien et leur groupe prenait de plus en plus d'importance. Le groupe rival, l'ordre du phœnix, s'essoufflait. Leur chef, Albus Dumbledore, était pourtant encore debout, pour son plus grand malheur. Malgré le succès de la dernière mission en date et le rapport qui s'éternisait, Tom commençait doucement à penser qu'il faudrait stopper la réunion maintenant. Il avait mal à la tête à force d'être là ; à moins que ce soient les blessures de son âme fragmentée.

Comme si sa muette prière avait été entendue, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit doucement faisant tourner toutes les têtes. Un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs dans une grenouillère bleue sombre avec des étoiles et des nuages apparu dans l'entrée. Il tenait dans sa main droite une peluche de dragon de couleur verte. Dans sa bouche une tétine de couleur blanche et violette avec une patte de chat en son centre et l'inscription "kitten" sur l'anse. Il semblait se frotter les yeux et ne pas remarquer le monde présent. Il avança dans la pièce, directement vers le lord noir. Celui-ci fit signe aux autres qu'il n'y avait pas de danger avant de se lever et se mettre accroupis. L'enfant vint se blottir contre lui, lui permettant de le soulever.

\- Tu ne dors pas  
\- Non… Zarrive pas… pis t'es pas là…  
\- Papa est en réunion chaton, regarde.

Le garçon tourna la tête et observa toutes les personnes présentes avant d'ouvrir un peu la bouche et se cacher dans le cou de l'homme. Parmi tous ceux présent, l'un eut un halètement de surprise en voyant ces yeux trop vert, trop reconnaissable. L'enfant Potter avait disparu avec la mort de ses parents et, pendant deux années, personne ne l'avait retrouvé. Tom tourna son regard vers le potionniste et lui fit passer le message que ce n'était pas le moment, que oui, c'était l'enfant des ennemis et que, oui, il l'avait élevé comme son propre fils. Il embrassa le dessus du crâne de l'enfant avant de lui parler.

\- Tu veux rester avec moi ? J'ai bientôt fini.  
\- Nah. Toi, tu viens, dit-il en boudant un peu.  
\- Je ne peux pas, Harry. Cinq minutes et on part.  
\- Nah, toussuite.  
\- Deux minutes ?  
\- … Naah.  
\- Je travaille crapule, je peux quand même pas laisser les gens tout seul ici et partir ?  
\- Chi. Toi t'es le ssef donc chi. Pas gave si restent ichi.  
\- D'accord, t'as gagné, dit-il en un soupir. La réunion est reportée, demain 15 heures. Tu dis au revoir Chaton ?

Harry quitta le cou et regarda de nouveau les gens qui lui souriait. Il agita timidement sa petite main vers eux.

\- 'Avoir ! dit-il.  
\- Au revoir petit Lord, répondit l'un d'eux.

Quelques surnoms lui furent donnés, tous quittèrent le lieu assez rapidement. Le lord secoua la tête en se disant que son image venait sérieusement d'en prendre un coup. Mais pour le garçonnet, il ferait tout. Il remonta sa charge sur sa hanche et passa son autre bras dans le dos de l'enfant. Il traversa le manoir rapidement sous les balbutiements de Harry. Il entra dans sa chambre qui était tout aussi bleu que son pyjama et comportait des jouets et tout ce qu'il fallait pour grandir correctement. Lui-même avait manqué de tout cela dans l'orphelinat et quand il avait assassiné les Potter, il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à le tuer. Peut-être que la prophétie avait raison. Ce petit bout'chou finira par vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres qu'il est et le transformera en simple sorcier, en un père responsable.


	2. Chapter 2

Il avait froid, il avait mal à la tête et à la gorge... et son Dad n'était pas là. Il renifla et se redressa doucement dans son lit. Il était tard, certainement en plein milieu de la nuit. Il resta entouré dans la couette et, en pyjama blanc à motif, il ouvrit la porte et passa dans le couloir. Il écouta les bruits, mais y avait rien. Pas un son. Il se souvint alors que "oncle Sev'rus" était dans le laboratoire de potion et qu'il pourrait peut-être le faire aller mieux. Il descendit les marches de la demeure, passa par le bureau de son Dad au cas où mais c'était bien vide. Il continua son chemin, ses petits pas se faisant entendre sur le sol du manoir. Il arriva devant la porte et se mordit les lèvres avant de taper à la porte comme on lui avait appris. Elle s'ouvrit doucement, laissant voir le potionniste qui s'était tourner vers lui. Il fronça des sourcils, prêt à invectiver contre la personne qui venait le déranger si tard, avant de voir le visage un peu rouge de l'enfant enroulé dans sa couverture qui semblait trembler quelque peu. Il s'approcha, laissant en stase ses préparations.

\- Et bien, c'en est une heure pour être debout jeune homme.  
\- Suis pas bien… z'ai froid… et y a personne.

Severus se mit à niveau d'Harry et toucha son front du revers de la main. Bouillant, comme il s'y attendait. Il sortit sa baguette et murmura quelque chose, faisant des mouvements de haut en bas. Le bilan tomba, l'enfant avait attrapé un bon coup de froid et au vu de la période, il était nécessaire de la soigner au plus vite avant que ses anticorps ne soient trop faibles et qu'il ne vienne à attraper la dragoncelle.

\- Tu as bien fait de venir. Assieds-toi là, lui dit-il en montrant une chaise près du plan de travail. Je vais prévenir le Lord et commencer à te donner des potions pour te soigner d'accord ?  
\- Accord. 'Erci Sev'rus.

Il fit qu'un petit sourire avant de conjurer son patronus. La biche majestueuse sauta rapidement, se frotta à Harry sous le regard attendri du potionniste. Il dicta son message pour le Lord, prévenant que l'enfant était malade et qu'il le prenait en charge, mais que la présence était requise. Le tout en politesse et avec les formes. L'animal bondit à travers le mur et Severus commença par faire avaler plusieurs potions. Il changea le siège en quelque chose de plus moelleux et le laissa se mettre en boule dedans en attente du Lord. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à arriver en ouvrant violemment la porte et venant directement se mettre devant Harry, poussant Severus au passage qui manqua de trébucher.

\- Hey mon chaton, comment tu te sens ?  
\- Froid… mais a pu mal. Sev'rus a donné des pochions.  
\- C'est bien. Ça va passer d'accord ? dit-il en passant sa main dans les cheveux emmêlés et légèrement humide de Harry. On va dormir tous les deux si tu veux et je vais te raconter une histoire aussi.  
\- Canard ? demande t-il en murmurant.  
\- Oui… d'accord, si tu veux, l'histoire du canard. Allez viens-là crapule. Tu ne pouvais pas tomber malade demain non ? dit-il en soupirant.  
\- Padon Dad…  
\- Ce n'est pas ta faute si les méchants microbes t'ont attaqué pendant que je n'étais pas là. Mais on va les tuer d'accord ?  
\- Voui, car t'es kro fort !

Il glissa l'enfant entre ses bras en ricanant et le souleva. Le Lord noir se tourna vers Severus qui avait repris ses préparations non sans garder un œil sur l'étrange famille que formaient les deux. Il le remercia d'avoir pris soin de Harry avant de partir.

Le lendemain matin, Harry alla un peu mieux et c'est choyé par le Lord qu'il guérit. Deux Jours plus tard, ce fut Tom qui tomba malade.


	3. Chapter 3

Tom était actuellement penché sur un rapport de mission. D'après les nouvelles, tout allait plutôt bien, bien que quelques pertes était à recenser. Il écrivit rapidement quelques mots et signa quelques papiers sans réelle importance avant que la porte de son bureau ne s'ouvre rapidement, le faisant sursauter. Il vit Harry, âgé maintenant de quatre ans, les joues rouges et le grand sourire aux lèvres refermer la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda t-il.  
\- Cache moi ! Fen' me chasse !

Il leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant et fit signe de venir sous le bureau. Le garçonnet le remercia et se mit assis, au sol, sous le bureau en chêne de son père. Tom secoua avec amusement la tête et se pencha de nouveau sur la paperasse, sachant pertinemment que bientôt la porte s'ouvrirait sur Fenrir cherchant le petit monstre.

Il fallut attendre quelques minutes avant que l'on frappe à la porte et qu'elle ne s'ouvre comme prévu sur le Loup-garou. Celui-ci le salua d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Pardonnez-moi mon Seigneur, mais vous n'auriez pas vu Harry quelque part ? Il est parti en courant et il court trop vite pour moi.

Le grand sourire disait tout de l'amusement réel du loup-garou, et forcément l'odeur l'avait guidé jusqu'ici. Mais Le Lord noir devait jouer le jeu. Il fronça des sourcils et pencha la tête.

\- Non du tout, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis ce midi. Il doit certainement se cacher autre part. Le manoir est plutôt grand après tout.

Un petit rire leur répondit, faisant sourire encore plus le loup-garou.

\- Mince alors, je me demande où il est. Bon bah tant pis, je vais continuer à chercher mais si je ne le trouve pas, je vais manger tous les cookies.

Harry sortit rapidement de sa cachette. Il se mit bien droit et croisa des bras, les joues légèrement gonflées et rouges.

\- Nan ! C'est mes cookies je les ait fait avec Tata Cissa ! Dad ! Il a pas le droit, puis il triche.  
\- Allons Harry, tu sais très bien que c'est un loup-garou et qu'il pourra te retrouver à l'odeur quoi qu'il arrive. Puis, tu sais bien qu'il n'aurait pas manger tes cookies sans le demander voyons.  
\- C'est pas du jeu.  
\- Allez file faire une pause, tu as bien joué, on dirait. Tu veux bien me rapporter un de tes merveilleux cookies, chaton ?  
\- Oui ! Je t'aime Dad !

Harry lui fit un bisou un peu baveux sur la joue et partit en courant non sans faire soupirer Loup-garou. La porte se ferma et il attendit calmement le retour de son fils. Il était fier de le voir grandir si bien malgré l'entourage un peu étrange qu'il a. La porte s'ouvrit rapidement, trop rapidement, sur Harry le visage inquiet. Il s'approcha et ouvrit la main, révélant une petite dent.

\- Oh, tu as perdu une dent de lait ? demanda Tom rassuré.  
\- C'est grave ? fit-il la voix inquiète.  
\- Non Chaton, c'est même normal. T'en fais pas une nouvelle dent va pousser. Tu veux même que je dise un secret ?

Harry acquiesça vivement en refermant la main sur sa dent. Il approcha plus et Tom se pencha sur lui.

\- Quand tu iras dormir, commença t-il en murmurant. On va la mettre sur ta table de nuit et pendant la nuit la petite souris va passer et te donner quelque chose en échange d'accord ?  
\- J'ai le droit de laisser un mot sur ce que je veux ?  
\- Non Harry, mais ne t'en fait, je suis certain que tu vas aimer ce qu'elle va te donner. Viens, on va trouver une boite pour la mettre dedans pour pas la perdre.

L'homme se leva et main dans la main, les deux firent tout ce qu'il fallait. Quand le soir venu, Harry était surexcité et attendit longtemps, les yeux entrouvert, la venu de la dites petite sourie. Mais la fatigue prit le dessus et ce fut vers deux heures du matin que Tom, avec un petit sourire, échangea la dent de lait avec une viennoiserie et un petit mot de remerciement de "la petite sourie". Il embrassa doucement le front de son fils et sortit sans un bruit.


	4. Chapter 4

Il avait fini par accepter qu'il aille à l'école moldu. Il se demandait encore pourquoi il avait fait cela… il n'aurait vraiment pas dut écouter Severus. (Depuis quand il écoutait ses Mangemorts d'ailleurs ?) Harry l'avait réellement rendu moins impressionnant et il arrivait toujours que l'enfant vienne le voir le soir quand la réunion durait trop longtemps ou quand il voulait quelque chose. Il aimait aussi venir demander des choses à Lucius, Severus ou encore Greyback. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs maintenant reçu comme doux surnom celui de Louloup. Cela avait eut pour conséquence jeter un froid dans la salle ce jour là et Tom avait cru que l'Alpha se serait jeté sans ménagement sur l'enfant pour le mordre, mais il avait finit par tout simplement éclater d'un grand rire.

L'homme secoua la tête avec un petit sourire alors qu'il attendait son fils à la sortie de l'école. Le gamin avait vraiment gagné le cœur de tout le monde. Il se rappelait même ce jour là où il recevait deux grandes figures d'un clan vampirique. Il avait pourtant dit à Harry ayant presque trois ans a ce moment, de rester avec "oncle Lucius" car il recevait des gens important. Mais le sale gosse en avait fait qu'a sa tête et à vingt-deux heures la porte s'était ouverte. Les deux dirigeants s'étaient rapidement retournés et il avait dut vite se diriger vers l'enfant qui pleurait. Il était tombé et il refusait d'avoir un bisou magique autre que celui de "Dad". Il avait dut s'excuser et avait revêtu, rien qu'un simple instant, son rôle de père. Il l'avait soigné grâce à des sort informulés sans baguette alors qu'il embrassait les petites mains et les genoux écorchés de Harry. Si cela n'avait été que ça, cela aurait été mais il était resté et avait posé plein de question… peut-être un peu trop.

Flashback

\- Zêtes des vampires ?  
\- Oui jeune humain, répondit le plus ancien.  
\- Hooooo. Et vous kravailler avec mon papa ?  
\- Peut-être que nous travaillerons ensemble si nous arrivons à nous entendre.  
\- Pouquoi vous zen.. zentendrez pas ? Mon papa est pas méssant et pis on a dézà plein de zens différent.  
\- Harry… Murmura Tom comme un avertissement.  
\- Y'a le loup, y'a des zéant, y'a des créature bizarre. Zêtes zuste d'autre zens aussi. Alors poukoi vous kravaillez pas avec ?  
\- Car il faut que tu comprennes, jeune humain, que nous sommes indépendant, très noble, et devoir être sous les ordres de quelqu'un nous est… difficile.  
\- Bah Oncle Lus est comme ça aussi. Il est kré droit, kré fier et tout, draco aussi, zlaime pas il me pique touzour mes zouets et mdisant que suis pas un sam'pur. Mais si vous voulez pas spas krave, zêtes pas comme tout les zautre, pouvez zêtes… ami.  
\- Est-ce cela que vous voulez Messir Voldemort ? Une alliance ?  
\- Oui, j'aurais seulement besoin d'un moyen de vous contacter en cas de réunion ou pour vous faire passer une information. Quand à toi jeune homme, il me semblait que tu devais rester avec Lucius. File le voir et tu lui demanderas pardon d'être partit.

Les trois hommes restèrent un moment en silence pendant que le jeune garçon, encore assis sur la table, balançait ses pieds dans le vide. Il se mordit les lèvres en voyant le regard de son papa sur lui, il avait peut-être fait une bêtise.

\- Moui Dad. 'Avoir.

Il descendit lentement et sortit de la pièce, la tête basse, en boudant.

Fin Flashback

Cela n'avait pas été grand chose, mais rien que l'intervention de Harry avait montré aux deux hommes (créatures ?) qu'il avait une part plus… humaine et lui avait permis d'obtenir en même pas quelques instants ce qu'il essayait d'avoir en plusieurs heures... Et cela pas qu'une seule fois pendant toute ces années.

La sonnerie de l'école le fit revenir au présent. Il referma son manteau noir correctement et attendit que l'enfant arrive. Ce fut assez rapide. Il avait grandi et avait maintenant cinq ans. Il avait toujours des cheveux un peu fou et de grand yeux vert. Il portait, malheureusement, des lunettes, ce qui le faisait encore plus ressembler à James Potter. Ils devaient attendre encore quatre années minimum avant qu'il ne puisse prendre une potion qui règlerait ce soucis. Harry avait un grand sourire en voyant Tom qui l'attendait. C'était souvent Severus ou Narcissa qui venaient le chercher.

\- Bonjour Dad !  
\- Bonjour Harry, dit-il en embrassant son front. Ça a été l'école aujourd'hui ?

Le Lord noir prit la main du plus jeune qui hurla presque un "oui" de joie. Ils marchèrent pendant un moment avant d'arriver dans un angle pour transplaner. Arrivé devant le manoir, l'adulte changea son manteau en son habituel robe de sorcier.  
Harry avec son cartable en cuir marron et bleu, couru jusque dans sa chambre avant de revenir les mains dans le dos.

\- Dad, aujourd'hui on a fait des collier de pâtes regarde! J'en ai fait pour tout le monde.

Il sortit ses mains de derrière le dos faisant apparaître plusieurs collier de coquillettes peinte de différentes couleurs. Tom fit un petit sourire et remercia son fils quand il le lui mit autour du cou. Il se demandait vraiment ce qui l'avait poussé à emmener Harry dans une école moldu, mais en voyant ses plus fidèles mangemorts tel que Bellatrix ou Lucius avec un collier de pâtes rose, verte et bleu autour du cou, il se dit que ça en valait bien le coup.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Tu m'as menti ! Tu m'avais dit qu'il existait, mais c'est faux !

Harry, 6 ans. venait d'apprendre la non existence du père Noël et cela faisait mal. Il était à présent là, rentré de l'école depuis même pas quelque minutes, et était arrivé dans le bureau de Tom avant de hurler.

\- Harry, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas hurler par Merlin, dit-il en soupirant.  
\- Mais... tu m'as menti Dad… Pourquoi ?...  
\- Tout le monde, enfant, a cru au père noël Harry. Surtout ceux ayant une origine Moldu dans leur sang. Moi même ou Severus, par exemple, y avons cru un jour. Mais tu sais Harry, on est des sorciers. Est-ce que cela ne te paraîtrait vraiment si surprenant qu'un homme vol sur un traîneau, passe par la cheminée pour venir dans les maisons, et distribue exactement les cadeau que tu veux ?  
\- Mnon…  
\- Si tu veux, je te raconte tout... Mais pour le moment jeune homme tu as enfreint une règle il me semble.

Harry se mordit la lèvre du bas sous le regard de son père.

\- Je te l'ai pourtant dit plusieurs fois, on peut parfaitement discuter sans hurler, jeune homme. Je peux comprendre ta colère tout du moins, donc tu n'auras pas de punition. Mais, je veux des excuses…. ainsi que mon bisous et mon câlin. Je ne t'ai pas vu de la journée.  
\- Oh… Pardon Dad d'avoir crier et d'avoir été en colère.  
\- Tu es tout pardonner. Aller viens là crapule.

L'homme se décala sur le côté et ouvrit les bras alors qu'Harry vint rapidement entre les bras du mage noir. Celui-ci le souleva sans mal et le fit asseoir sur ses genoux. L'enfant le serra fortement, autant qu'il pu avant d'embrasser la joue de son père. Celui-ci le serra tout autant contre lui et lui embrassa le dessus de la tête et le joues, le faisant rire.

\- Alors voilà. Il faut savoir que Le père Noël vient d'une histoire sur un homme. Sir Nicolas Noël de Myre. Un grand sorcier qui avait beaucoup de cœur. Dès sa jeunesse, il aimait aider les autres et les rendre heureux. Dans ce temps là, on n'offrait pas des cadeau comme on l'entend actuellement mais des oranges et du pain d'épice.  
\- C'est le fruit que tante Bella aime ?  
\- Oui Harry c'est ça. Mais ce que les gens ne savait pas, c'est qu'il traitait ses arbres et ses pâtisseries avec des potions. Ce qui faisait qu'on avait l'impression qu'elles étaient meilleures mais surtout, faisait des miracles quand c'était des moldus qui les mangeaient.  
\- Ohhhh, fit-il les yeux brillant.  
\- L'histoire que connaisse les moldus vient du jour où il rencontra un compagnon de route. C'était un cracmol à l'aspect un peu… effrayant. Mais ils voyageaient tous les deux à dos d'âne. L'histoire veut que si les enfants sont sages, Sir Nicolas lui offrait une orange et quelque pains d'épices. Mais si l'enfant n'était pas sage, c'était son compagnon qui menaçait l'enfant de le fouetter, et ne lui donnait qu'une branche d'un faggot qu'il portait. Ce fut dans un petit village que cela a commencé, puis cela s'est répandu et l'homme est devenu célèbre. Il changeât petit à petit et les années étant là, le temps passant immuablement, il commença à changer de moyen de transport, puis donna d'autre cadeau. Et puis le réseau de cheminée est arrivé et c'est ainsi qu'arriva la légende de nos jours.  
\- Wow ! C'est fou ! Fit Harry en gigotant un peu.  
\- Hé oui. Les moldu ne connaisse que sous deux forme. La forme d'un Saint, un religieux si tu préfères, qui faisait des miracles, Saint Nicolas. Et celle d'un vieil homme en rouge à la longue barbe qui distribuait les cadeaux, le père Noël.  
\- C'est … woah. C'est dans un livre ?

Harry avait commencé à aimer beaucoup les livres depuis quelque temps et pour cela, Tom en était ravis. Il réajusta la position de l'enfant sur ses jambes et lui fit un sourire.

\- Oui il y a un livre. Histoire de Grands Sorciers à travers les âges. Si tu veux vraiment son histoire c'est dans le volume 2 puisque cela parle d'un homme qui a agit dans le monde Moldu.  
\- Génial ! Je vais aller demander à oncle Lucius !

Harry sauta de son perchoir et vint pour partir en courant avant d'être retenu par un pair de bras. Il se retourna vers son père avec interrogation.

\- Avant tout, tu vas aller me faire le plaisir d'aller prendre ton 4 heures puis faire tes devoirs. Ce n'est seulement qu'après que tu pourras lire le livre.  
\- Pffff, d'accord. Je vais dans la cuisine.  
\- J'espère bien et gare à toi si les elfes viennent me dire qu'il t'ont toujours pas vu. Je t'attend ici pour tes devoirs. Pas de détour autre que la salle de bain ou ta chambre.  
\- Oui Dad, s'avoua vaincu Harry.

Le jeune homme pu enfin partir et c'est avec un petit sourire que Tom fit venir le Lord Malfoy dans son bureau. Quand le blond arriva, Tom ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler et lui demanda d'aller retirer le dit livre de la bibliothèque pour être sûr que Harry n'irait pas en douce dans la bibliothèque, comme il l'avait fait une fois. Le Lord Blond eut aussi un sourire en coin et alla directement suivre les ordres.  
Harry avait définitivement amélioré leur mode de vie, suffisait de voir le nombre réduit de punition, la santé mental de Bella plus saine et Severus qui était plus… affable. Même le grand effrayant Alpha Fenrir Greyback était devenu abordable. Si c'était ça le côté noir de la magie, il fallait vraiment que les gens le voit... ils seraient certainement tous conquis.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Dad, dit Harry.

L'homme, penché sur ses dossiers et rapports de missions, leva la tête. Le jeune garçon, maintenant âgé de 7ans et demi, mordillait son le bout de son stylo bic nerveusement. Tom le fit venir dans sa main.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de pas faire ça, tu finir par le casser et avaler du plastique ou de l'encre.  
\- Désolé, fit-il en rougissant.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux me demander sinon ?  
\- On… À l'école y'a la Kermess tu sais, le genre de spectacle de fin d'année. T'es jamais venu me voir parce que tu travailles beaucoup… Tu viens cette année ?

Le Lord soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pu aller le voir mais une guerre ça se prépare et c'est au moindre instant. Au départ ce fut Narcissa qui y est aller et c'était sensé être qu'une unique fois, mais aujourd'hui c'était la quatrième fois que son fils participait et il devait bien avouer qu'il devait sacrifier une après midi entière pour ça. C'était embêtant pour ses projet, mais c'était important pour Harry.

\- Je viendrais cette année, ne t'en fait pas, dit-il en un petit sourire.  
\- Génial ! Tu vas aimé le spectacle !  
\- Tu joues quoi cette année ? lui demanda t-il en lui rendant son stylo.  
\- Un vilain sorcier qui retient une princesse, dit Harry dans un grand sourire.

Tom cligna des yeux, plusieurs fois, avant d'éclater de rire en pensant à la prisonnière qui était actuellement dans les cachots. Il toussote alors que Harry reprend ses devoirs pour demain. Son Dad lui a promis de venir, c'est tout ce qu'il voulait.

Il fallut faire le costume d'un méchant sorcier. Tom cru que jamais il se serait autant amusé à voir la tenu de mangemort sur son fils. Il l'avait fait sur mesure, avec l'aide de Narcissa, et cela lui allait comme un gant. Il portait un pantalon noir près du corps avec des bottines en dragon, une chemise vert sombre avec une cape noir à capuche qui arrivait aux pieds. Harry avait même supplié Severus pour qu'il lui apprenne son vol de cape légendaire. Il avait aussi rendu visite à Lucius pour lui apprendre quelque façon de ses tenir, puis à Bellatrix et les frère Lestrange pour lui apprendre à avoir l'air fou dangereux, puis enfin, il avait demandé à Tom lui même à la fin de lui apprendre à parler tel un chef.

C'est ainsi que, le jour de la Kermess tous ceux ayant participé à l'apprentissage de Harry vint regarder sa prestation. La professeure, habitué à ne voir qu'une, voir deux personne fut ravis de voir un si grand groupe pour la vedette du spectacle. Il y eut en premier les plus jeune puis de classe en classe, arriva celle de Harry. Ils jouaient dans une grande salle et c'est ainsi que, grâce à des machines à fumées, le plateau devint enfumée rapidement et le jeu de lumière fit que l'on voyait pas encore ce qu'il se passait. Puis la lumière s'allume et Harry, assit sur un trône presque semblable à celui de Tom apparu. Il avait ce regard froid, le dos droit et cette manie, comme son père, de tapoter le bord du trône. Le Lord était fier, son fils était magnifique.

Plusieurs élèves entre, dans une tenu légèrement semblable à celle de Harry; bien que de piètre qualité. Ils "tiraient" avec eux une jeune fille dans une robe déchiré et maquillé de saleté. Elle avait à ses cheville de faux fers sûrement en carton. Elle fut mise à genou devant et Harry se leva, gracieux.

\- Ainsi, voici celle qui m'échappe depuis tant d'année, fit-il en tournant autour avant de prendre sous son menton. Petite princesse, tu ne verras plus jamais la lumière du jour et grâce à toi, je serais immortel.

Il commença à rire légèrement alors que dans le public, Tom, les larmes au coin des yeux, était le plus fier des pères. La scène fut suivit de plusieurs autre et ainsi de suite l'on vit le sorcier être puissant, cruel, puis se faire attaqué par un prince, une scène de combat se poursuivant parmis le public même. Il y eut des "oooh" et des "aaah". Des chuchotements sur le jeu des jeunes enfants. Puis arriva la scène final. Il y avait un ventilateur qui faisant voleter leurs tenues et Harry fut vaincu par le prince. Le noir se fit et les applaudissement retentirent.

À la fin de tous les spectacles, tout les enfants retrouvèrent leurs familles et c'est avec joie qu'Harry arriva devant eux, Tom l'attrapa et l'enlaça avant de lui murmurer combien il était fier de lui, avant de se faire traîner, lui et le reste du groupe, pour une partie de pêche aux canards.


	7. Chapter 7

Il était plutôt tard ce soir-là. Tom avait une réunion qui durait encore et avait accepté que Harry ne reste pas loin dans la pièce à jouer ou lire. Mais il voyait bien qu'il commençait à somnoler. Il était dans un coin avec de multiple coussin et couverture. Il bâillait souvent et avait bien passé plusieurs minutes à lire la même page. Il secoua la tête.

\- Harry, si tu es fatigué, va te coucher, s'il te plaît, dit-il en interrompant la réunion un moment.  
\- Jsuis pas fatigué, dit-il en bâillant de nouveau et se frottant les yeux.  
\- Oui et moi, je ne suis pas un sorcier. Tu dis bonne nuit à tout le monde, puis direction la salle de bain et au lit.  
\- Maiss…  
\- Veux-tu que je me fâche ? demanda Tom en se levant de sa chaise.

Il approcha de l'enfant et le toisa de haut, les bras croisé. Les mangemorts présent étaient habitués à ce genre de scène dans leur quotidien. Voir leur maître endosser son rôle de père et les laisser derrière sans aucune considération. Ils étaient tous certains que dans un combat, l'homme choisirait de sauver Harry plutôt que de s'occuper d'eux.  
Harry mordilla sa lèvre du bas tout en gardant une moue boudeuse.

\- Non Dad...  
\- Alors obéis-moi. Si tu n'y es pas dans les minutes qui suivent, je t'interdis l'accès à la bibliothèque et nous ne sortiront pas demain non plus. C'est ça que tu veux ?  
\- M… Mais ?! D'accord, j'y vais… , dit-il finalement en baissant la tête.

Il se ferma son livre et sortit du coin où il était pour venir devant son Dad. Celui-ci fit un sourire et passa sa main dans les cheveux fou de celui-ci. Il le poussa un peu vers la table.

\- Aller, va dire bonne nuit. Je pense que certains seraient triste si tu partais sans cela.

Harry fit donc le tour et embrassa chaque mangemort sur la joue. Allant des Carrow aux Lestranges passant par Lucius, Severus, Fenrir… Tous ces adultes qui pouvaient tuer en un claquement de doigts. Tous ces sorciers qui pourraient clairement tuer et torturer pour son fils. Il était certain que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, il ne serait pas le seul à prendre armes et baguettes.  
Harry arriva devant lui avec toujours ce petit sourire fatigué. Tom se pencha et le souleva pour l'embrasser et le câliner un peu avant de le reposer au sol.

\- Bonne nuit chaton.  
\- Bonuit Dad … Jt'aime.

Harry bâilla encore et sortit de la pièce. L'homme qui s'était figé aux paroles du garçon, secoua la tête, reprit sa place et continua la réunion. Les choses bougeaient en ce moment et il était capital de bien placer ses pions.

Ils allaient pour continuer et passer à une partie suivante qu'un cri leur glaça le sang. Tous se tournèrent vers la porte, se levant à moitié pour certain, avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre avec fracas sur Harry en larme, l'air effrayé. Tom le prit dans ses bras rapidement.

\- Hey, Harry… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe Chaton ?  
\- Il… il y a un monstre sous mon lit…., dit-il en reniflant. Je venais pour dormir et j'ai entendu du bruit…. Je… j'ai regardé et j'ai vu un monstre… Cela bougeait et faisait du bruit…

Tom fut envahi d'un grand soulagement. Ce n'était QUE ça. Il lui embrassa le dessus de la tête et le garda près de lui un moment.

\- Bien, dit-il en soupirant. Je vais donc voir ça. Tu restes ici et prends ma place ?  
\- Humhum…  
\- Bien partons à la chasse au monstre. Messieurs Dames, je vous fait confiance pour le surveiller.

Tom le souleva, le déposa sur son siège et sortit rapidement. Bellatrix posa alors quelques questions à l'enfant, qu'il décrive le monstre. Severus vint à côté de lui et posa une main sur sa joue. Après tout ce temps, il aurait pu partir avec, l'enlever et le rendre à l'ordre. Mais il avait vu comment Tom se comportait avec, comment il prenait soin de lui et comment l'ambiance changeait doucement vers quelque chose de plus agréable.

Dans la chambre, l'homme regarda sous le lit, baguette allumée et vit alors ce qu'était le monstre. Il soupira et délicatement sortit son familier pour le porter dans sa propre chambre. Il lui avait pourtant dit à Nagini de faire attention et de ne pas venir se couler dans la chambre de son fils.  
Il fit chemin inverse pour la salle de réunion et vit alors son fils endormi entre les bras de Alecto Carrow. La jeune femme discutait calmement avec les autres tout en le maintenant contre elle. Il fit un léger sourire et s'approcha.

\- Le monstre de sous le lit n'était que Nagini, dit-il pour les rassurer. Il est tard, nous reprendrons demain. Suis-moi Alecto.

Le garçon fut mis au lit sans aucun souci. La jeune femme remerciée et congédiée. Le lendemain matin les quelques mangemort présents assistèrent à une scène qui les fit sourire. Le petit Harry qui était en train d'engueuler le grand serpent, et familier de Lord Voldemort, sans aucune crainte.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry avait maintenant 9 ans et ne portait enfin plus de lunettes. Il était un enfant sage et calme, mais qui, apparemment, dictait sa loi tel un roi. Tom en était fier qu'il ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds, mais un fond d'humanité en lui, lui disait qu'il fallait qu'il parle à son fils de ses méthodes de "punition". Il se demanda bien ce qui avait pu déclencher une telle fureur chez son garçon. Il arriva rapidement devant l'école et fut accueilli par un homme de haute stature et une femme à l'air timide en premier lieu. Il leur serra la main et vit tout de suite Harry, assis sur une des chaise devant le bureau directorial. Il était assis le dos droit, l'œil mauvais et portait quelques traces de coup qu'il avait sûrement dû recevoir. Le sorcier prit place à ses côtés et attendit les premières explications.

\- Bien, nous sommes désolé de vous avoir appelé, mais comme je vous l'ai brièvement expliqué au téléphone, Harry s'est battu avec plusieurs de ses camarades et n'a pas décroché un seul mot.  
\- Quelque chose à dire Harry ?  
\- Harry James Thomas Potter-Riddle, tu vas me faire le plaisir de répondre quand je te parle. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé par Merlin ?!  
\- Ils se moquaient d'elle, répondit Harry. Ils se moquaient d'elle car elle est différente. Hermione est MON amie et je voulais pas qu'ils lui fassent du mal. Ils la traitaient d'intello et de tête d'œuf. Ils ont voulu prendre le livre que je lui aie prêté, je n'ai fait que la défendre.

Tom avait remarqué l'insistance sur le mot, différent. Harry sous-entendait sûrement que la jeune fille était une sorcière. Née moldu peut-être. Il croisa son regard vert toujours aussi teinté de colère, mais aussi d'inquiétude et de fierté. La professeure soupira et le directeur continuait de noter sur un papier.

\- Et pourquoi n'êtes pas vous venu nous le dire dès le départ ? demanda t-il.  
\- Parce qu'Hermione m'avait demandé de ne pas le faire. Je ne vais pas briser une promesse alors que… qu'elle est la seule amie que j'ai ici.  
\- Je vois, mais dans le cas présent, tu aurais pu nous le dire et nous aurions pu intervenir. C'est pas une question de dire un secret ou brisé une confiance, dit gentiment l'institutrice, mais il ne faut pas laisser ça continuer. Et puis Harry, tu ne crois pas que ton comportement pourrait être aussi ce qui fait que les autres ne veulent pas être ami avec toi ?  
\- Je suis moi. Je ne veux pas jouer avec eux parce que je n'aime pas leurs jeux. Je ne vais pas mentir.  
\- Je ne te demande pas de mentir, mais quand quelqu'un vient vers toi, tu peux leur parler normalement.  
\- Je parle normalement ! Pas ma faute s'ils ne savent pas parler correctement et ne comprennent pas ce que je dis.

Harry croisa les bras, un peu plus calme, mais il fit bien comprendre qu'il ne dirait rien de plus. Ils finirent par l'envoyer jouer pour pouvoir "parler entre adultes". Le sorcier dû inventer au fur et à mesure de la discussion, expliquant alors qu'il était à la tête d'une organisation et qu'il fut élevé dans un manoir en compagnie de plusieurs haut placé dans la royauté écossaise et que, par conséquent, Harry avait un langage plus adulte et une façon de se comporter différemment. Il fut abordé aussi pour la suite et savoir quel collège il irait. Tom leur dit qu'il irait sûrement dans un collège pour surdoué et que, quand ils seront certains du placement, il leur fera parvenir un moyen de contact avec le directeur. Au fond de lui, Tom imaginait déjà la tête d'Albus quand il recevrait l'appel venant du monde moldu pour savoir si le petit Harry Potter-Riddle était accepté au collège. Oh qu'il avait hâte.

En rentrant ce soir-là avec son fils, ils discutèrent tous deux et c'est avec timidité que Harry lui apprit que la jeune Hermione était une sorcière née moldue et que, à l'ombre des arbres, il lui apprenait tout ce qu'il savait du monde magique pour qu'elle soit prête. Tom se fit la note mental d'inviter la jeune fille et sa famille pour… lui en apprendre un peu plus. Mais avant, il devait parler à Harry de son passé et ce qui l'attendait réellement. Au fond, il espérait qu'il l'aimerait toujours après.


	9. Chapter 9

C'était les vacances, Harry allait bientôt avoir 10 ans. Chaque jour Tom se disait qu'il lui devait la vérité à son garçon, mais quand il voyait ce regard tellement pétillant, tellement heureux, il ne pouvait pas. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'était pas un Gryffondor, il n'avait aucun courage, mais il devait absolument le faire avant qu'il n'aille à Poudlard. Il invoque un elfe de maison et demande à celui-ci de prévenir Harry qu'il veut le voir dans le salon principal.

L'elfe disparaît et Tom soupire en passant une main sur son visage. Quoi qu'il se passe, il va avoir besoin d'un verre de whisky pur-feu à la fin. Il entend les bruits de pas qui se rapproche. Il souffle et attend. Le jeune homme arrive avec un petit sourire. Il ressemble de plus en plus à son père biologique, mais ces yeux sont immuablement ceux de sa mère.

\- Tu voulais me voir Dad ?  
\- Oui, Harry. Assieds-toi, j'aimerais qu'on parle de quelque chose d'important.

Harry prend place dans son fauteuil habituel et attend que son père prenne la parole. Ce dernier lance quelques sort d'intimité avant de commencer.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais parlé de… tes vrais parents.  
\- Tu as toujours évité le sujet.  
\- Pour une bonne raison. J'ai… Il se pourrait qu'après la discussion…

Il soupire, gêné. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que c'était si compliqué d'avouer ce qu'il devait avouer. Franchement, d'où lui, Lord Voldemort, avait peur de blesser quelqu'un. Maudit gosse. Il se cale au fond de son fauteuil et dérive son regard en se pinçant les lèvres.

\- Dad ?  
\- Je vais te demander de bien m'écouter jusqu'au bout. Quand j'aurais fini, tu pourra me dire tout ce que tu veux, même me le hurler. D'accord ?  
\- Tu me fait peur Dad…  
\- On va commencer par moi pour que tu comprennes bien. Tu connais mon vrai nom, Tom Riddle. Je suis né un 31 Décembre 1926 dans un orphelinat Moldu. Ma mère était sorcière et mon père un moldu. Ma mère… a donné une potion pour que mon père tombe amoureux d'elle. Quand il l'a appris, il l'a abandonné. Quand je suis née, elle est morte. Ma famille sorcière descend du fondateur Salazar Serpentard, ce qui fait que j'ai quelques dons, comme celui de parler aux serpents.  
\- Oui et c'est plutôt cool.  
\- Harry, s'il te plaît, lui dit-il non sans un petit sourire. Oui, c'est bien, mais… cela fait peur aux gens. Je fus très tôt attiré par la magie noire. Je voulais le pouvoir, j'en voulais aux moldus pour nous traiter de monstre. J'ai commencé à parler aux sangs purs, avoir des contacts, faire un groupe qui pourrait… contrer tout ce bordel avec les moldus et les née moldu.

Il déglutit en sentant arriver le point épineux alors que pour le moment, il n'avait rien dit de trop contraignant.

\- Un groupe pour me contrer fut créé. L'ordre du Phœnix, dirigé par Dumbledore. Je sais que tes parents y étaient si tu veux savoir. J'ai peur de rien… enfin si, d'une chose, celle de mourir. J'ai…J'ai fait quelque chose pour devenir immortel. Et cette peur à fait que… Une prophétie fut dit un jour. Que celui qui à pouvoir de vaincre approchait et allait naître à la fin du septième mois.

Il soupira et tourna son regard dans celui de son fils. Celui-ci commençait à comprendre, mais ne disait rien, comme promis.

\- Seuls 2 enfants correspondaient à ce qui fut dit. Toi et un autre enfant. Mais seul un pouvait réellement correspondre. Tu es un Sang-mêlé, comme moi. Alors le 31 Octobre 1981, je suis … je suis allé là où se cachait tes parents… dans le seul but de te tuer, dit-il en fermant les yeux. J'ai… Je ne pouvais pas te tuer quand je t'ai vu. Quelque chose en moi à fait que je ne pouvais juste pas. Alors je t'ai pris avec moi et j'ai fui, te faisant passer pour mort aux yeux du monde sorcier.  
\- Tu… C'est toi… C'est toi qui les a tuer ?... Juste parce que quelqu'un a dit qu'un enfant qui pouvait te tuer allait naître ? Juste ça ?! Pourquoi ? dit-il en commençant à pleurer. POURQUOI ?! J'aurais pu vivre avec mes parents tranquilles ! J'aurais pu avoir un frère ou une sœur ! Tu m'as laissé vivant… et tu m'as élevé… et… et tu… je …

Les sanglots d'Harry arrachaient le cœur de Tom. Il se leva et s'approcha, posant une main sur son épaule. Mais le garçon la frappa se recroquevillant en boule dans le fauteuil.

\- Tu voulais… tu voulais juste qu..que... que je ne sois pas celui qui va te tuer. Tu ne m'aimes pas en fait. Tu ne m'as jamais aimé… Je te déteste… JE TE DÉTESTE!

Le jeune garçon se leva et poussa le Lord noir sur le sol avant de s'enfuir en courant, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Tom, les fesses au sol et s'étant cogné la tête contre la table basse, fit une chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis l'orphelinat, il fondit en larmes.


	10. Chapter 10

Cela faisait mal. Bien plus que n'importe quel sort de torture. Harry ne lui parlait plus depuis maintenant deux semaines et l'ambiance au manoir s'en ressentait. Il observa ses mains qui était devenu maintenant bien plus pâle, presque squelettique. Il toucha son visage il était creux… en même temps il ne mangeait plus beaucoup. Il n'avait pas faim, il ne pouvait pas manger quand son ventre se tordait de douleur à peine avalait-il quelque chose. Il était certain que Severus lui envoyait des potions en douce dans son estomac pour qu'il reste… vivant.

Vivant, pensa t-il en reniflant. Il ne devait lui rester même pas 2% de son âme à force de la séparer en deux. Mais pouvait-il vraiment redevenir humain ? Devenir … mortel ?

L'homme soupira et observa le grand soleil par la fenêtre ainsi qu'Harry assis sur l'herbe du grand parc, encore penché sur un livre de la bibliothèque.  
Il l'avait blessé par sa peur, par ses non dit. Il méritait bien de souffrir. Quelques coups à la porte se firent entendre avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre. Lucius observa l'homme qu'il avait craint et respecté depuis tant d'année. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus rien de sa superbe. Il fermit la porte et s'approcha.

\- Mon Seigneur ? demande t-il prudemment.  
\- Tom, murmura t-il en se retournant, plantant son regard rouge dans l'acier du Lord Malfoy. Je n'ai rien d'un Seigneur, pas même le moindre titre si ce n'est ma descendance avec la lignée Serpentard.

L'homme se retourna de nouveau vers la fenêtre en soupirant.

\- Je n'ai rien d'un sang-pur, Lucius. Je ne suis que le bâtard d'une sorcière ayant mis un moldu sous filtre d'amour. Fils d'un père qui n'a jamais voulu de moi et d'un mère qui est morte en me donnant naissance à l'orphelinat.  
\- Je… n'étais pas au courant de cela, m… Tom, dit-il prudemment.

Il soupira de nouveau et se détourna de la fenêtre pour s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils de sa chambre privé. Il passa sa main sur sa tête qui n'avait bientôt plus de cheveux.

\- Pourrais-tu me parler le plus honnêtement possible, Lucius ?  
\- B… Bien sûr.  
\- Assied-toi Lucius, ne reste pas debout inutilement, lui dit-il en voyant l'homme toujours debout.

L'aristocrate blond prit prit place sur un fauteuil à côté de l'autre homme. Il n'aurait jamais cru le dire un jour… mais l'homme l'inquiétait terriblement.

\- J'ai détesté dès le départ les moldus à cause de l'orphelinat. Quand Dumbledore est venu m'annoncer que j'étais un sorcier, j'ai été septique, puis heureux. J'avais été le monstre, l'anormal, pendant onze ans. On m'apprenait que j'étais juste un sorcier, un humain avec plus de pouvoir qu'eux. Je me suis vengé dès que j'ai pu. À Poudlard, j'ai été parmi les meilleurs. Préfet en chef, Prince de Serpentard entouré de sang-pur. J'étais craint et respecté…. J'ai voulu devenir immortel par peur de mourir, pour changer le monde sorcier.  
\- L'avez vous réussis ?  
\- Oui. Au prix du meurtre à l'âge de seize ans. Mais cela ne me suffisait pas. Alors j'ai continué… jusqu'à séparé mon âme six fois.  
\- Autant ? Mais c'est...  
\- Parle Lucius, dit le fond de ta pensée, ne craint rien.  
\- Je peux comprendre votre haine concernant les moldus, Tom. Vous avez été maltraité, réduit à n'être qu'un monstre pour eux. Ils vous ont certainement fait beaucoup de mal et c'est pour cela que, ayant appris que vous étiez un sorcier, vous vous êtes mis au dessus d'eux. Je me serais certainement vengé aussi avec un tel traitement. Mais avoir été entouré de sang-pur aussi arrêté sur la question, certainement comme mon grand père, n'a certainement pas aidé. Vous avez été endoctriné car vos idées coïncidaient parfaitement avec les leurs. Pour moi, il est clair que vous êtes une victime qui n'a pas reçu l'aide qu'elle devait et qui, aujourd'hui, se retrouve devant son propre reflet pour la première fois, complètement à nu.

Tom baissa la tête, frappé durement par la vérité dites par son bras droit.

\- Vous avez toujours été un leader droit, colérique et très porté sur le doloris. Mais pourtant, quand Harry est arrivé dans votre vie, vous avez changé. Vous avez déversé en lui tout l'amour inconditionnel que vous aviez. Vous vouliez qu'il n'ai pas la même vie que vous. Pourtant… il n'est pas votre fils. Qu'est-ce qui vous a empêché de le tuer ou même de le laisser ?  
\- Un enfant est un innocent, murmura t-il. Je pouvais pas le tuer alors qu'il… n'avait rien fait. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser au risque qu'il finisse...  
\- Comme vous, exactement. Alors, pourquoi au lieu de devenir le monstre qui tue parents et famille en laissant des orphelins derrière, vous n'êtes pas devenu le sauveur de ces enfants ? Tout simplement parce que vous aviez construit une image pour vous faire respecter, celle de Lord Voldemort, et vous ne vous en êtes pas décroché depuis.

Lucius posa avec crainte sa main sur l'épaule de ce qui fut son maître. Celui-ci sursauta par le touché et tourna sa tête vers l'aristocrate.

\- Il n'est pas trop tard pour faire vos projets. Vos vrais projets, dit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Vous êtes entouré d'homme et de femme de pouvoir et vous avez encore de longues années devant vous. Ce que j'ai aussi et ce que mon fils ou Harry ont encore plus. Si vous ne faites pas tous vos projets jusqu'au bout, les générations suivantes le feront pour vous. C'est ça le vrai pouvoir.

Tom sentit sa gorge se serrer. Puis comme si un brouillard venait de se lever. Il cligna des yeux et observa Lucius.

\- As-tu encore ce carnet que je t'ai confié ?  
\- Bien sûr, il est…  
\- Rapporte le moi, dit-il en levant sa main pour le faire taire. Et si tu pouvais faire venir Bella et Severus, j'ai besoin de leur demander quelque chose aussi.  
\- Bien sûr, dit Lucius en souriant.

Il sortit non sans faire une courbette habituel. Il venait de gagner tout la confiance de l'homme et l'avait guidé. Il se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque et fit venir à lui un coffret caché, avant de faire demi tour puis fit part de la demande de Tom .  
Albus avait été surpris lorsque son espion lui avait rapporté ce qu'il se passait. Le parchemin entre ses mains l'avait fait sourire, mais aussi sentir vieux. Il accepta et confia le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle à son professeur de potion ainsi que l'adresse du square où il savait la présence d'un autre Horcruxe.

Tom était allongé dans son lit, presque aussi pâle que la mort, toujours aussi maigre, mais aujourd'hui il était de nouveau humain, un mortel d'un peu plus de trente ans.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement. Une fine silhouette pénétra dans la pièce et referma derrière elle. Harry avait entendu parler de ce qu'il se passait. Son… père avait décidé de changer, devenir meilleur…. pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas encore complètement le pardonner. Mais il savait qu'il ne le détestait plus. Il s'en voulait de ses paroles, d'avoir blesser autant l'homme qui avait prit soin de lui depuis tout ce temps.  
Il s'approcha du lit, habillé de son pyjama, et doucement, prit place juste à côté, s'endormant contre l'ancien seigneur des ténèbres. Il espérait que tout irait bien, qu'il ne le perdrait pas.


	11. Chapter 11

Il avait fallu du temps pour que l'homme revienne à lui. Que les deux sorciers parlent entre eux, réellement. Il y avait eu encore quelque cri et, parfois, des larmes. Mais ils avaient avancé dans leur relation de famille.

Ils étaient encore en période de vacance et, une fois remis complètement, Tom fit venir tous ses Mangemorts et alliées dans une grande réunion. Peut-être même la dernière. Il était assis sur une chaise normal. Finit le trône supérieur aux autres. À ses côtés, il y avait Harry, avec un petit sourire timide. L'homme se leva faisant taire l'assemblé. Il fit un petit sourire triste de voir à quel point il les avait réduit au silence.

\- Lords et Ladies, Dames et Sieurs, Sorcier et Sorcière, Allié et Créatures Magiques de ce monde. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour. La guerre est bel et bien terminée.

Il y eut de nombreuses exclamations et murmures curieux quant à ses paroles. Il leva sa main, faisant taire tout le monde. Harry fit un pas en arrière, sachant ce qui allait arriver.

\- J'essaierais d'être bref, mais je ne garantis rien, dit-il avec un petit sourire et sous le léger rire de certains. Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, mon nom complet est Tom Marvolo Riddle. Mon pseudonyme venant d'un simple déplacement de lettre. Je suis né un 31 Décembre 1926. oOui, je commence à me faire vieux. Je suis né d'un père moldu et d'une mère sorcière. Je suis bien un sang-mêlé.

Quelques sorts volèrent, atterrissant sur un bouclier magique devant eux. Ceux qui avaient tenté furent rapidement maîtrisés et envoyer aux cachots. Harry était maintenant complètement derrière son père qui s'était mis devant lui pour le protéger. Il avait peur.

\- J'ai grandi dans un orphelinat et pour vous dire, les noms donnés et coups reçus furent horrible. Mais j'ai appris que j'étais un sorcier et tout m'est apparu différemment. Je me suis perdu dans mes objectifs premiers, je me suis laissé entraîné par ceux qui avaient des idées plus arrêté que moi. La magie noire ne m'a pas aidée et je suis devenu le monstre que je chassais dans mon premier objectif. Je vous le dis, la folie n'est pas bonne pour la santé.

Il y eut de nombreux rires plus ou moins discret. Tom secoua la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Mais voilà, je vous annonce que Lord Voldemort n'est plus. Je pense prendre quelques jours de vacances avec mon fils, Harry Potter-Riddle. Je vous libère de vos devoirs pour le moment et nous verrons à la rentrée pour commencer autre chose pour ce monde magique. Ici, restera le quartier général. Mais pour ma vie de famille, je vais déménager. Vous serez les bienvenus pour venir me voir, sans risque de vous prendre un Doloris, et pour voir Harry. Je sais que vous vous y êtes autant attaché que moi.

Harry eut un grand sourire, étant de nouveau à côté de son père adoptif. Dans le groupe, beaucoup du premier cercle confirmèrent les dires.

\- Je finis avec ceci. Je suis désolé pour mon caractère instable, désolé si je vous ai blessé d'une quelconque façon au cours de votre vie. Je sais que pour certain d'entre vous, vous ne me pardonnerez jamais. Je peux comprendre et c'est aussi la dernière fois que l'on se voit pour beaucoup. Je vous souhaite une bonne continuation. Un banquet, repas ou qu'importe comment vous l'appelez, est prêt. Vous êtes tous libre et surtout… Merci.

Plusieurs tables dans la grande qui étaient vides se retrouvèrent instantanément remplis de petit four, coupe de vin, de champagne et autre mets et boisson. Il y eut quelques paroles et murmures, puis un premier applaudissement. Suivi d'un autre et ce fut toute la foule qui l'applaudit. Tom ferma les yeux et s'asseya sur son siège, complètement vaincu par les émotions. Harry se jeta entre ses bras et l'enlaça fortement.

\- Bravo Dad.  
\- Je n'ai encore rien fait Chaton.  
\- Tu as posé les bases. Tu as fermé le livre "grand méchant Voldemort" pour rouvrir celui de Tom Riddle.  
\- J'aime toujours pas trop mon identité, dit-il en fronçant du nez.  
\- Change et prends un autre prénom. Moi, j'aime bien Riddle.  
\- On verra ça. Va jouer avec les autres.  
\- Je t'aime Dad.  
\- Moi aussi chaton… Moi aussi.

Tom lui embrasse le front et le laisse partir. Lucius, deux verres de vin à la main s'approche de l'homme. Il lui tend l'un des verres avec un petit sourire. Tom prend le verre et remercie le Lord blond d'un signe de tête.

\- Vous partez où en vacance ? demande Lucius.  
\- Je ne sais pas trop encore. Nous verrons avec Harry, mais quelque part loin de tout le monde. Peut-être même sur une plage ou en montagne.  
\- Quand vous vous aurez décidez, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir. Si vous voulez, j'ai quelques endroits appartenant à la famille Malfoy.  
\- Je te remercie de l'offre Lucius.

Il y eut un petit silence entre eux, simplement savourant leur verre de vin. L'homme blond toussota avant de prendre la parole.

\- Harry ne vous l'a jamais dit, mais savez-vous que pendant un temps, il se demandait pourquoi vous n'aviez pas de compagne ou de compagnon ?

Tom s'étouffa avec le vin. Par les couilles de Merlin, pourquoi il ne le savait pas ? Il se reprit et plongea son regard dans l'acier du Lord blond.

\- Tu m'expliques pourquoi il ne m'a jamais posé la question dans ce cas ?  
\- Il nous l'a posé à moi et Severus. Il a commencé par me demander qui j'aimais. Je lui ai parlé de Narcissa. Il a demandé à Severus s'il aimait quelqu'un.  
\- Je lui ai parlé de Lily, sans vraiment lui dire qui elle était.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers Severus qui venait d'arriver. Il semblait un peu mal à l'aise sur le moment.

\- Puis il nous a demandés pour vous. Nous lui avons expliqué que c'était pas à nous de lui dire, et que si vous aviez quelqu'un, vous lui diriez. Puis nous lui avons conseillé de ne pas demander, car c'est un sujet privé.  
\- Mais maintenant que vous avez retrouvé une nouvelle jeunesse et la esprit plus sain, vous pourriez bien avoir quelqu'un à vos côtés, répondit Severus avec un petit sourire mutin.

La seule réponse que leur donna Tom, fut un maléfice mineur envers ses deux anciens Mangemorts, les faisant rire. L'ancien Lord noir, les joues rouges, finit son verre de vin d'une traite.


	12. Chapter 12

Nous étions en juin 1991, l'air était plutôt chaud et agréable. Annonçant un été totalement aux températures estival. Dans son bureau de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore sursauta. Le bruit du téléphone l'avait réveillé de sa sieste quotidienne. Il se leva et décrocha.

\- Albus Dumbledore.  
\- Ah monsieur Dumbledore. Je me présente Madame Willow, je suis professeure des écoles à Greentrees dans le Salisbury. Je vous appelle concernant deux enfants qui sont scolarisés chez nous et dont les parents nous on fait part de leur inscription dans votre établissement.  
\- Ah, bien, bien. Pourriez vous me faire part des noms je vous prie ?  
\- Bien sûr. Alors c'est Melle Granger Hermione en premier.

Albus pris sa liste dans un tiroir et la parcourut. Les lettres n'étaient pas encore envoyé mais la liste était déjà là.

\- En effet j'ai bien une Hermione Granger et votre second élève ?  
\- Alors c'est … ah je l'ai. Harry Potter-Riddle .  
\- Riddle ?! pardonnez moi, mais j'ai eut un élève qui était un peu turbulent à ce nom et cela m'a étonné. Alors oui j'ai un Harry Potter… mon registre ne doit pas être à jour. Pourriez-vous me dire l'adresse des enfants que je vérifie aussi que cela est à jour ?

La jeune femme énuméra les deux adresses non sans savoir qu'elle venait de donner des informations capital. Le téléphone raccroché, Albus prit la direction de la maison. Il devait voir.

Il posa à peine les pieds dans la maison à première vu parfaitement moldue qu'une boule de poudre blanche manqua de le toucher, s'écrasant contre le meuble derrière lui. Il entendit des rires provenant vers ce qui semblait être la cuisine. Il s'y dirigea, bouclier magique l'entourant et s'arrêta sur le seuil de la pièce.

La pièce était presque entièrement blanche, recouverte de farine. Trois enfant étaient sur un adulte au sol. Adulte qui se débattait plus ou moins. Sa présence fut remarqué par ce dernier alors qu'un tir de farine vint s'écraser contre son bouclier.

\- Albus ? Je ne vous attendais pas si tôt, dit-il entre deux rire.

Les trois enfants se retournèrent vers le directeur et dirent un "bonjour directeur". Celui-ci eut un hoquet de stupeur. Il reconnut assez difficilement Harry, mais il ne manqua pas de reconnaître le jeune Malfoy. La jeune fille lui était inconnue.

Tom était fier d'avoir cloué le bec du chef de l'ordre du phœnix. Il se redressa et d'un coup de baguette nettoya plus ou moins l'ensemble de la pièce et des personnes. Il se retourna vers les trois garnements qui se tenaient droit et en ligne.

\- Bien fini la bataille, il est assez tard et ce soir on reçoit du monde. Restez dans le salon le temps que je discute avec votre futur directeur. Si vous voulez faire quelque chose malgré tout, dans le frigo il y a des fraises à couper.

Il sortit le cageot de fraise et en sortie une. Harry s'approcha, curieux. Tom lui montra comment couper avant de lui tendre le couteau, l'embrasser sur le haut de la tête et de partir dans le bureau. La discussion allait être longue.

Dire que Albus était étonné était un sacré euphémisme. Finalement la prophétie avait été faite et sans aucun bain de sang. Seulement de l'amour filial entre un jeune garçon et l'adulte. Il y eut quelques coups à la porte avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre. Harry avait un grand sourire et quelque trace de fraise autour de la bouche. Il s'approcha et se mordit la lèvre du bas. Tom eut le réflexe de la lui faire lâcher avec son pouce, essuyant la bouche au passage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux veux chaton ?  
\- J'ai fini les fraises. Est-ce qu'on peut aller dans la bibliothèque ?  
\- Bien sûr, si vous faite attention. Mais je sens que c'est pas ça que tu veux demander.  
\- Est-ce que tu peux venir lancer le sort pour la cabane en coussin ?  
\- Vas-y j'arrive, dit-il avec un léger sourire.  
\- Merci Dad ! t'es le meilleur !

Harry lui sauta au cou, l'enlaçant fortement avant de partir en courant. Tom secoua la tête avant de voir le regard pétillant d'Albus. Il avait vraiment perdu la tête. Il se leva et fit le tour du bureau. Dans le couloire, la main du vieille homme l'arrêta. Il se retourna.

\- J'aurais certainement dû faire plus attention à toi Tom, plutôt que de laisser t'enfoncer dans les ténèbres.  
\- Vous étiez comme un père pour moi, avoua t-il en un murmure. J'ai été trop influencé, je ne suis pas certain que vous auriez pu faire quelque chose, Albus.  
\- Mais c'est le rôle d'un père de protéger ses enfants, dit-il en posant sa main sur la joue du plus jeune. Même le plus turbulent des enfants à le droit à l'amour et la protection d'un adulte… même quand l'enfant en question est déjà un adulte.  
\- Vous allez me faire pleurer Albus, n'avez-vous pas honte ? Dit Tom en rigolant un peu, cachant au mieux ses émotions.

Albus ne fit que sourire avant qu'Harry appel de nouveau son père. Ils reprirent leur chemin. Tom fit la cabane en coussin comme demandé, aidé par Albus pour certain sort. Quand ils vinrent à partir, ils furent interpellé. Il se retournèrent, virent Harry ouvrir la bouche, puis la fermer avant de secouer la tête et dire que ce n'était rien et un simple merci.

Ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine où le vieille homme prit place sur un des tabouret de l'îlot central. Tom servit un thé citron et ils restèrent un moment silencieux, face à face, avant qu'il ne toussote.

\- Vous voulez rester dîner ce soir ? Nous ne serons pas très nombreux mais… puisque … vous avez intégré la famille. Vous êtes le bienvenue.  
\- Avec plaisir, si tu me garantit que je ne risque rien, dit-il les yeux pétillant.  
\- Je ne laisserai personne blesser mon père, fit-il le regard plongé dans sa tasse. Il me semble que vous êtes en contact avec la sœur de Bellatrix et Narcissa.  
\- En effet, Andromeda Tonks. Tu aimerais que j'essaie de lui faire parvenir une invitation ?  
\- Oui, je pense qu'elles méritent d'avoir une discussion. Bien, je ne vous met pas à la porte, mais j'ai un repas à continuer.  
\- Très bien. Je viens donc ce soir. Quelle heure ? dit-il en finissant sa tasse thé citron avec trois sucres.  
\- Dix-huit heures et demi, dix-neuf heures. Le temps que tout le monde arrive. Je pense que le mieux serait que vous arriviez assez tard, que j'ai le temps d'annoncer votre présence.

Albus acquiesça puis, avant de partir, passant par la cheminette, il embrassa le front de l'homme en murmurant quelque chose. Tom, rester dans la cuisine eut les joues rouges et un sourire timide.

L'annonce fut dites par Harry le soir même, choquant les personne présentes. Papy Albus allait venir manger ici avec tante Andromeda et sa famille, qui avait accepté l'invitation avec une légère réticence. C'est ainsi en Famille qu'il dinèrent. Severus s'étant fait plus ou moins remonter les bretelles pour ne rien avoir dit, sous le regard légèrement rieur de l'ancien mage noir.

Ensemble, Il fêtèrent la fin d'une ère pour une nouvelle.

* * *

Hey petit message rapide **[EDIT]**

**vous avez été la majorité a accepter pour Tom/Severus  
Du coup, nous voilà partit pour.**

J'en profite aussi pour vous dire des millions de fois merci  
Chaque message me fait ÉNORMÉMENT plaisir.

Papa Voldy va continuer pendant encore un moment  
Nous avons parcouru tout les "cliché" des enfants  
nous allons donc passer à ceux de l'adolescence

Cœur dans vos faces !


	13. Chapter 13

La lettre était arrivé il y a quelque minutes à peine, que Tom se retrouva tiré du lit par son fils. Il dormait pourtant si bien. Mais bon, c'était à prévoir. Harry était arrivé et était venu dans son lit, presque en sautant dessus, et l'avait secoué en répétant qu'il avait sa lettre pour Poudlard. Tom avait sursauté, mais avait fini par sourire avant de l'envoyer dans la cuisine.

Quand il était arrivé dans la cuisine, il avait vu son garçon assis, la lettre ouverte en train de parcourir la liste de fourniture avidement. Bien qu'il était certain qu'il devait déjà la connaître presque par cœur.

\- Harry, pose ta lettre dans le salon et déjeune. On ira en début d'après midi.  
\- Pourquoi pas ce matin ?  
\- Parce qu'avant d'y aller, il serait bien de voir si certaines affaires ne peuvent pas être évité avec Severus par exemple. Puis tu voudras certainement y aller avec Draco ou Hermione si possible.  
\- T'as raison, mais j'ai tellement hâte.  
\- Patience chaton. Maintenant pour la deuxième fois, va poser ta lettre ailleurs.

Le jeune garçon en pyjama se leva et obéis, laissant la place à son père pour déposer tout pour le petit déjeuner. Il dut appeler Harry à l'ordre, lui intimant de manger moins rapidement. Il était vraiment surexcité.

Après le petit déjeuner, et le passage par la salle de bain, Tom dû hausser la voix.

\- Par les couille de Merlin, Harry, calme toi ! Je sais que tu es impatient mais cela devient pénible. Va dans la bibliothèque ou devant la télé, ou même contacte Lucius pour aller voir Draco mais stop, sinon je te colle au coin jusqu'au départ.  
\- Pardon Dad… j'ai juste hâte d'avoir mes livres ou même ma baguette pour pouvoir m'en servir.  
\- L'utilisation de la baguette est réglementé Harry. Tu pourras l'utiliser librement seulement ici et certain sort sous surveillance.  
\- Je comprend, vais voir si je peux aller voir Draco.

Harry lui fit un bisou sur la joue et partit en courant dans son bureau. Il entendit plusieurs minutes plus tard qu'il allait au manoir Malfoy. Tom soupira de soulagement. Il avait tenu presque dix ans maintenant, il avait réussis toute l'enfance avec plutôt brio. Il pouvait tenir l'adolescence. Il l'espérait du moins.

En début d'après midi, et après un appel à Severus, Tom arriva au manoir Malfoy avec la lettre de Harry dans la poche. Il fut accueilli par Lucius qui avait le regard un peu fatigué et une Narcissa rayonnante.

\- Bien je pense que si on les fait attendre plus, ils vont y aller sans notre accord, dit le Lord blond en soupirant.

Il eut à peine prononcé cela que les deux jeunes adolescents arrivaient en courant. Ils partirent rapidement pour le chemin de traverse. Sur la place principal, les trois parents leur dirent d'aller chercher leur baguette dès maintenant, en leur donnant quelques gallions pour payer, et qu'eux allaient chercher les livres avant de se retrouver chez la couturière et de ne pas faire de détour.

Les deux garçons levèrent leur yeux au ciel avant de se diriger dans la boutique d'Ollivander. Quand ils en ressortirent plusieurs longues minutes après, la boutique ressemblait plus à un foutoir qu'autre chose. Les deux garçons se dirigèrent ensuite, comme prévu, pour les tenues. Ils durent rester un moment les bras écartés pendant que la femme faisait les mesures et ajustait leurs robes. En sortant, ils retrouvèrent leurs parents. Ils prirent la direction de l'animalerie. Ils parcoururent les étales, curieux de voir les animaux.

\- N'oubliez pas que vous avez le droit qu'à 3 type d'animaux, dit le Lord Blond.  
\- Une boule de poile, un ingrédient de potion ou délivreur de lettre et colis. Merci le choix, répondit Draco.  
\- J'avoue que c'est restreint mais il vaut mieux éviter certain animaux et éviter les ... incidents.

Alors que Tom parlait, Harry s'était enfoncé dans la boutique. Il avait entendu comme des miaulement étrange. Il vit, dans un enclos magique, un bébé félin. Il avait l'air un peu plus gros que les chats normaux et avait un pelage roux, beige tacheté de marron avec de grandes oreilles. Harry se pencha et attrapa la petite boule de poil, qui miaulait vers lui. Elle vint tout contre lui en ronronnant, plantant un peu ses griffe dans son haut. C'était pas un chat, pas vraiment du moins. Il sentit une main sur son épaule et se retourna, tombant sur le regard fatigué de Tom.

\- Harry…  
\- S'il te plait… C'est un chat non ?  
\- C'est un lynx, ne joue pas sur les mots.  
\- S'il te plait… Je m'en occuperais promis. Mais elle veut plus me lâcher. S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait…

Tom soupira en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Harry souleva le chaton et le montra mieux à son père. Le chaton miaula et posa une petite patte duveteuse sur le bout du nez de l'homme.

\- Bien d'accord, mais tu l'emmènera seulement, j'ai bien dit seulement, si Albus accepte, compris ?  
\- Oui ! Oui ! compris! merci Dad ! Allez viens-là Noxie. Faut te trouver de la nourriture, puis un panier, puis des jouets.

C'est ainsi que Noxie entra dans la famille sous le regard tendre de Tom. Albus ne fut pas très difficile à convaincre. Un petit miaulement, un petit coup de patte et de ronron, l'homme fut parfaitement conquis.


	14. Chapter 14

C'était bientôt l'heure du départ. Harry avait onze ans révolu et il allait maintenant partir à Poudlard dès demain. Tom regardait son fils préparer sa malle avec minutie. S'il pouvait, il le garderait encore enfermé dans la maison. Le temps est passé bien trop vite. Comment ce petit bout qui l'a appelé "Dad" si vite à pu devenir déjà un pré adolescent ? C'est bien trop fou. Il se lève et l'aide afin de vite terminer.

Le soir même, les deux mangent devant la télé. Harry est vraiment impatient mais il semble aussi assez nerveux. Tom se penche, prenant la télécommande, et éteint la télé.

\- Parles-moi. Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète tant ?  
\- Je suis un Potter… Héritier de Gryffondor et Peverell. Mais j'ai aussi ton sang depuis longtemps… donc héritier de Serpentard et d'un deuxième frère Peverell. J'aime les livre beaucoup et apprendre … mais j'aime aussi la tranquillité puis ma famille…  
\- Je vois, tu as peur pour ta maison, dit l'homme en passant sa main dans la folle tignasse de son fils.  
\- J'ai peur oui. Si je ne suis pas un Serpentard… tu vas pas m'en vouloir, Dad ?  
\- Jamais Harry, qu'importe ta maison. Allez au lieu de t'inquiéter, va dormir, demain matin nous devons être sur le quai à 10 heures 30.

Harry étreint son père fortement pendant un long moment avant de souffler et aller dormir. Dans le salon Tom se servit un verre d'alcool, il avait bien trop de mal à s'y faire. Le verre terminé, il alla se coucher aussi et prit soin de mettre son réveil pour neuf heures et demi.

Quand le réveil sonna dans les deux chambres, les deux eurent la même réaction. Une grimace, éteindre le réveil, puis une légère angoisse qui s'installa dans la gorge. Ils se retrouvèrent devant le petit déjeuner. Tom lui demanda de surtout très bien manger car le train partait à 11 heures mais il n'arrivait que le soir.

\- Et on ne peut pas juste arriver en transplanant ou par cheminée ? Prendre un train n'a rien d'extra quoi.  
\- Harry James Thomas Potter-Riddle, je refuse d'entendre ce ton dans ta bouche. Tu sais parfaitement pourquoi vous prenez le train pour aller à Poudlard.  
\- Mais je peux voir mes amis ici ou même au manoir. J'ai pas besoin de faire de nouvelle rencontre. Surtout si c'est pour qu'on rencontre le "sauveur disparu" ou le "fils du mage noir plus si noir".  
\- Tu n'y échapperas pas. Fini de manger et te préparer on part dans une demi heure.  
\- D'accord Dad, dit-il en soufflant.

Il fallut que Tom le presse encore un peu avant qu'ils ne transplane non loin de la gare. En arrivant Harry sauta dans les bras de son ami Hermione qui arrivait avec ses parents et les Malfoy. Les trois enfant se retrouvèrent et discutèrent un moment. Hermione leur présenta son chat croisé avec un niffleur. C'était un gros chat orange un peu pataud. Draco avait son grand Duc en cage qui se tenait fièrement et semblait toiser les gens. C'était bien un hibou Malfoy tiens. Harry avait Noxie dans une de ses poches. elle avait les petites patte avant qui sortaient en plus de la tête.

Les adultes discutèrent encore un moment avant que Tom fasse signe à son fils de venir le voir. Harry roula des yeux mais se prêta volontiers au jeu.

\- Je sais que j'ai été un monstre à tes yeux et que cela devrait être tes parents qui doivent être là pour te parler. Mais je suis là. Bien dans ce cas tu restes polie avec les gens même s'ils t'insultes, pas de sorts, pas de bagarre et pas de bêtises. Soit fier de la maison dans laquelle tu iras et tu me contacte souvent. En cas de soucis tu as Albus et Severus qui seront là pour toi. Tu travailles bien toutes tes matières et manges bien tous tes repas. Garre à toi si j'entend parler de toi dans des termes peu élogieux.  
\- Daaad !  
\- Harry, le monde est encore un peu fragile concernant la guerre. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose c'est normal. Beaucoup ici veulent certainement que je sois emprisonné voir embrassé et donc tué.  
\- Je ferais attention Dad. Fait attention à toi aussi. Je t'aime et tu vas me manquer.  
\- Tu vas me manquer aussi Chaton. Allez file avant que je t'enferme à la maison et te séquestre de câlin pour pas que tu partes. Albus m'en voudra si je fait ça.

Harry éclata de rire et coula volontier dans l'étreinte, les larmes sur le coin des yeux. Il se recula après un dernier baiser sur le front et entra dans le wagon. Dans le compartiment, ils étaient pour le moment que trois mais Draco informa qu'il se pourrait que quelque autre enfant d'ancien mangemort les rejoignes.

Voir le Poudlard Express partir fit comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur de l'ancien mage noir. Cela allait être vide chez lui maintenant. Il trouverait bien quelque chose pour l'occuper.  
Dans le compartiment les amis avaient été rejoints par Blaise Zabini et Théo Nott. Ils étaient en train de parler de la répartition et des matières à travailler. Hermione avait déjà un livre d'ouvert entre les main et était entouré par Draco et Harry.  
La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et un rouquin se figea en voyant tout le monde présent avant d'avoir renifler de dégoût.

\- Je vais ailleurs, j'ai pas envie d'être entouré d'un fils de mage noir et de sa futur cours. Tes parents doivent avoir honte que tu sois devenu le fils de leur meurtrier.  
\- Mais ils doivent être ravis que j'ai fini une guerre sans me battre et en étant aimé. D'ailleurs en tant que prince noir, je fais de toi ma première victime.

Harry sortit la baguette, sous le regard affolé du rouquin, et lança un sort mineur qui fit seulement trébuchet le garçon. Draco referma la porte avant d'éclater de rire. Les autres prirent part au rire alors que Hermione secoua simplement la tête avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

Leur arrivé se fit dans la soirée comme prévu. Il furent accueillis par un demi géant qui aurait connu Tom. Il firent la traversée du lac noir en barque avant d'entrer dans la grande salle après moult directive.  
Severus eut un petit sourire en voyant le petit groupe avancer. La guerre était terminé et Harry Potter venait d'arriver officiellement dans le monde magique. Le choixpeau magique fit une des chanson ridicule prônant chaque maison mais aussi l'amitié.

Minerva Mcgonagall prit alors la liste et commença la répartition. Il ne fut pas si étonnant que cela de voir Hermione finir à Gryffondor. Ni même de voir Draco finir à Serpentard. Harry se mordit les lèvres en voyant ses deux ami dans deux maisons différentes. Devait-il aller chez les lions, chez les serpents… peut-être chez les aigles pour être neutre.  
Dans sa panique il n'entendit pas être appeler. Ce fut seulement quand Zabini le poussa qu'il avança. Il déglutit et prit place alors qu'il y avait un silence mortel. Il fallut attendre une minute… deux minutes avant que le vieux chapeau n'ouvre sa "bouche" et s'exclame.

\- SERPENTARD !

Toute la table verte et argent applaudis ainsi que les professeurs. Albus leva même son verre en direction de son petit fils qui prenait place dans la maison de la ruse. Tom serait certainement ravis.

Le soir venu, après son habituel speech d'entrée et à l'abris des regard, Severus pris dans sa poche son miroir double sens. Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps avant que Tom ne réponde.

\- Alors ? demanda t-il prestement. Dans quel maison est-il ?  
\- Il est sous ma garde. J'ai gagné le pari il semblerait, dit le potionniste en levant un sourcil.  
\- En effet, je t'enverrais ça par hibou, répondit-il en soupirant. C'est bien, il sera en sécurité entouré par les serpents et tu pourras le surveiller.  
\- Je garderais un œil dessus constamment, après tout je l'ai promis.  
\- Merci Severus, vraiment.

La conversation se coupa et Tom souffla. Il aurait pensé son chaton chez les aigles, mais il semblerait que ce soit un petit serpent. Il observa le salon vide et décida d'aller dormir, cela ne servait à rien de s'inquiéter.


	15. Note de fin

Hello les gens.

Bon comme certain l'on remarqué, je suis quasiment absent en ce moment. J'aime toujours autant écrire, mais avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé avec JK m'a carrément foutu un coup et je n'arrive plus a écrire sur l'univers comme je le voudrais sans penser que ce que j'aime fut écrit par une terf. Ce fut bien trop blessant.

Alors voilà... Je n'abandonne pas complètement. je finiras New family, je clôture Papa Voldy et je viendrais parfois pour quelque OS. Mais n'espérez plus de grande fic de moi dans ce milieu.

Pour ceux qui veulent, je suis sur Watty sous le même pseudo et j'écris sur mon propre univers.

Je vous embrasse

Aludra Prince.


End file.
